Gingiverian Tribe
The Gingiverian tribe of wildcats was founded by Gingivere Greeneyes and his wife Sandingomm, and consisted of desendents and extended members of both sides of their family. Originally, Gingivere and his mate lived in a small farmhouse beyond the boundaries of Mossflower Woods. However, they were ceaselessly pestered by vermin bands; these villains either assumed the pair were evil and tried to recruit them, or else tried to use their friendship to the creatures of the half-constructed Redwall Abbey as a shortcut to getting at the Abbeybeasts. As time went on, Sandingomm had three kittens - two sons named Kiddle and Asah, and a daughter named Muranda. When they were young, the kittens were often in peril of being kidnapped or hurt by vermin. After the two sons grew up, they gave two weasels who attempted to kidnap their younger sister such a ferocious beating that word spread to keep away from the farm, and there were a few seasons of peace. Gingivere's two sons set off to the impoverished southern land where there mother had come from, hoping to find mates - this they succeeded in doing, bringing their new wives and their wives extended and starving families back to help work on the farm. The daughter stayed on the farm, and later gained her father's consent to wed a traveling healer cat named Snowtail. She soon became pregnant, later giving birth to twins which her husband named Feliks and Shingul, old wildcat names for "happy" and "secure", respectively. When the sons returned from their wanderings, they discovered that a particularly nasty horde of rats led by one Scratchnekk Bluddaxe had invaded the farm and stolen their nephew and niece from their sister. The kits were being held hostage until the now fairly large group of cats would agree to help the rats take over the Abbey and complete it for themselves. Gingivere sent a message to Redwall, and the Abbeybeasts arrived and helped the cats slay Scratchnekk and free the kittens. After this incident, Gingivere and Sandingomm decided their now-huge family's presence in the area would do more harm than good and decided they must abandon the farm for some fertile but isolated area further north. The only dissenter to this was Kiddle, whose wife Berrycane had fallen in love with the little farmhouse. They stayed behind, later founding a line of farm cats that died out with Squire Julian Gingivere. The rest of the family trekked northward until they discovered an offshore group of very fertile islands, just visible from the mainland. They settled there and founded a colony, which later grew into the tribe which called itself the Gingiverians. The tribe consisted mostly of farmers, though thanks to the warlike spirit of Asah and his like-minded wife Gonnerall, some trained as fighters should the need to defend their home ever arise. The Gingiverians lived a fairly secret, solitary and happy existence for hundreds of generations, occasionally fighting pirates or having civil disputes with more evil-minded cats who were usually banished (Riggu Felis was one of these, before he discovered and conquered his army of feral cats), but otherwise quite peaceful. This ended when the Ranks of the Shadow attacked - the vermin fought them many times with no success, until their Leader sent his most trusted officer Dankfur in to do the job. Dankfur completely destroyed the village, killing all the old, young, and weakbeasts and kidnapping the fighters to be forcefully recruited into their army. One female warrior managed to escape with her family during the fight, later bringing back an army of goodbeasts which destroyed the Ranks and set her kinbeasts free. She later moved back to Redwall with two of her cousins, renouncing the way of the warrior. The rest of the Gingiverians, now that their old home was in ruins, decided not to rebuild. Because of their need for secrecy after so many years of isolation, they left their new friends and trekked off east to parts unknown. They have since passed into legend - whether they survived is unknown, and if they have, they have kept the secret of where they now reside so well that nobeast knows of their existence. Known/Named Members Founders *Asah *Feliks *Gingivere Greeneyes *Gonnerall *Muranda *Sandingomm *Shingul *Snowtail Descendants *Beroona *Fuzztail *Riggu Felis *Rivereye *Roan *Siyuzin Stoneclaw *Speedwell Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Cats Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Tribes/Groups